


Rusty Throne and Different Decision

by FairyFans363



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Ron Weasley, Harry is Cunning, Hermione is still Hermione, Malfoy is Malfoy, No Malfoy isn't nice, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, The Golden three is there, but a bit more shady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFans363/pseuds/FairyFans363
Summary: It wasn’t that Harry think he was smarter than Ron Weasley, the red-haired wizard kid he just met at Hogwarts Express. It wasn’t that he saw himself as a rebel. Oh…on a second thought, he IS a rebel. Remember that boa incident with Dudley? Yeah. Breathtaking. In a very different meaning for Dudley of course.But, he was sick of being told to do anything. Okay now. Ron wasn’t telling him to do anything per se. Anyhow, his sentence did imply that.He was strongly reminded at how Hagrid told him that every witches and wizard who gone bad used to be in Slytherin. Now Ron confirmed it too. About Voldemort that used to be in Slytherin.Look, he spent 11 years with the Dursleys stereotyping him. Because he was a little weird, they said he was a troubled kid. It wasn’t that he thought he was smarter than Ron or that he did not respect Hagrid who had went through all the trouble freeing him from the Dursleys.But, it was the nagging what if behind his head. What if Slytherin wasn’t a bad choice after all? Voldemort went there? Great. Seems legit. Infiltrating the enemy’s base was the best way to get revenge.That was why when the sorting hat offered,he said yes. Yes for Slytherin.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Rusty Throne and Different Decision

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old idea of mine. I've finished Harry Potter series a long time ago and re-read it countless times but I can't get it out of my head. Harry strikes me as more of a Slytherin than a Gryffindor and Hermione is too.
> 
> So, well, here you go. Just a little idea of mine.

“Potter, Harry!”

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

“Potter, did she say?”

The Harry Potter?”

The last thing Harry saw before that hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

“Hmm”said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There’s talent, my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting…. So where shall I put you?”

Despite of his wants to grip the stool’s edges, Harry acted otherwise. He took a deep-breath and waited.

“It seems like you have a choice already?”said the small voice. “A very…unique choice although I have to say that you’ll be great there. It’s all in your head and your choice will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Oh, magnificent. Yes, interesting. Alright, Harry Potter, your choice it is….SLYTHERIN!!”

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall and he swore he could hear even his own heartbeat at the sudden silence of the great hall. _There is no going back._ He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Slytherin table.

“What? _Slytherin?_ ”

“THAT Harry Potter? In _Slytherin?_ ”

Those whispers did not help him at all. He felt all the stares burnt his back as he took a seat on the Slytherin table.

“Told you that I can help you making the right friends, Potter”

Harry turned his head and found Draco Malfoy sat beside him. He squinted his eyes,

“Unfortunately still the same answer. I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks”

Far from there, Ron exchanged looks with his brothers, “I can’t believe that he is sorted to Slytherin. _Him!_ ”

Fred, one of the Weasley twins, spoke, “Well, does he seem like your regular Slytherin, Ronnie? You sat with him at the train”

Ron frowned at his chicken, thinking back about his conversation with Harry at Hogwarts Express. Then he firmly shook his head,

“No. No he doesn’t”

***

“Why are you in Slytherin?”

Surprisingly, it was not Ron who approached him first after dinner. It was the girl that helped Neville with his toad. Who was her again…?

Harry blinked as he tried to stood up from the bench, “Sorry?”

The girl crossed her arms and huffed impatiently, “Why are _you_ Harry Potter, in Slytherin?”

“Er…you are…?”

“Hermione Granger. Back to the question”

Harry frowned for a while, weighing his answer before he settled with, “The same as yours I suppose.”

Hermione squinted her eyes, “I doubt it.”

“Yeah? Tell me why.”Harry challenged.

“First years, Slytherins! Follow me!”the voice of Slytherin’s prefect startled both of them.

Harry quickly stood up and joined the others, as Hermione walked beside him.

“I doubt it. You’re not a muggle-born. Your reason couldn’t be the same with mine”she repeated.

“What is your reasoning then? I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours”

Hermione flashed him a smile, “Muggleborns in Slytherin, Harry Potter. Isn’t it magnificent?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was just going to ask when Hermione beat him to it,

“I told you mine. Tell me yours”

Harry huffed. _Damn, Ron was right. Whatever house he is in, he hoped that she’s not in it_.

“Same as yours. Harry Potter in Slytherin. Isn’t it magnificent?”


End file.
